The Marauders I
by azmaroo
Summary: Join James, Sirius, Remus and Peter their adventures at Hogwarts. Yes Peter too I know he is evil but Moony had said in Hogwarts he met three amazing friends so this is before Peter is evil.
1. Meeting

**                                                  The ****Marauders ****I **

**Title: The Marauders I                                                                                     Rating****: PG-13 +  
****Keywords: James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.                                                                              ******

**Summery: Join James, Sirius, Remus and Peter in their seven years in Hogwarts. Yes Peter too I know he is evil but remember, Moony had said he met three amazing friends so this is before Peter becomes evil. Don't worry, Lily is in it too with a couple of friends I invented.      ******

**Disclaimer: This story is based upon the James Potter and Co, and is in no way connected with J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury or Warner Bros. Characters and references to Harry Potter books are copyright to J.K Rowling. Everything else is copyright to myself.**

**Chapter 1- Prolong**

James sat silently on the Hogwarts Express staring out of the window, deep in thought. It wasn't long before the compartment door slid open and in came Sirius Black. He was small and skinny just like James with dark hair and big brown eyes. 

'James, long time no see' he said with his usual silly grin.                                             

'Sirius I was at your house two days ago and it wasn't that long ' said James.                           

'Two days seems like ages. Anyway help me with my trunk its a bit heavy' And with that James jumped of his seat and helped Sirius with his trunk. When they finally managed to tuck Sirius's trunk away, the compartment door slid open again and in came a boy, he was a bit on the chubby side. He hid underneath one of the train seats and before James or Sirius could say or do anything, the compartment door burst magically open. The force was so strong that the door came of its hinges and landed a few feet away from James and Sirius.                                                                        

Two rather tall boys stood at the entrance one with greasy hair and the other with silver blonde hair. Both had their wands out.                                                                                                         

'Have you seen a small fat boy, about both of your heights, with dark brown hair' asked the boy with greasy hair. Sirius was about to give the boy away who had pure fear across his face but James answered before him.                                                                                                  

'No, we haven't seen him'                                                                                            

'Are you sure" asked the blonde one. 'I could've sworn he came in here'                   

'Nope'                                                                                                                           

'Come on lets go' said the one with greasy hair.                                                           

'You better not be hiding him' said the one with silver blond hair.                                   

'Or what' said Sirius.                                                                                                    

The boy with silver hair lips curled into a smile. So did the same for the one with greasy hair.        

'You don't want to have us for an enemy' said the blond one.            

'Why is that' said Sirius                                                                                               

'You will have to wait and see won't, you' said the greasy one twirling his wand fondly. With that they walked out smiling to themselves.                           

'Them two better watch out, stupid gits, they think could bully anyone, well if they think they could bully me they got another thing coming" said Sirius angrily.                                    

'They forgot to say their names' said James.                                                          

'Probably dumber and dumber' said Sirius.                                                                    

'Or rat face and greasy'                                                                                                    

'Actually, its Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy' said the chubby boy coming out from under the seat.                                                                                               

'Which one is which' asked James giving a hand to the boy so he can stand up.     

'The greasy one is Snape and the other is Malfoy'.                                                      

'Why were they looking for you' asked Sirius.                                 

'I...er...couldn't help it and I...er...missed breakfast...er' he said pink patches appearing on his cheeks. 'So...I...er...nicked their chocolate frogs'.                     

'Really' said James starting to laugh. 'I think Sirius would've done the same'   

'Excuse me' came a new voice. 'Do you lot mind if I join you, it's just everywhere else is full'.                                                                                                            

James turned to see a rather tall boy with hazel hair and eyes, standing where the door should've been. He was eyeing the door on the floor; he looked like he was trying to work out what had just happened.                                                                           

'Sure' said James without thinking. He was about to go and help out the boy with his trunk but he stopped as the boy lifted his trunk and carried it into the compartment and put it under one of the compartment seats. The thing that shocked James, was how easily he did this, it was like with pure strength and the boy was rather thin and he looked very tired. James looked to see if Sirius had noticed but he walked towards the door, tapped it with his wand and muttered a few words. The door magically repaired itself. James looked at the chubby boy to see if he noticed but he was goggling at Sirius.                                                                                                          

'You already know magic' said the chubby boy, gaping at Sirius. 'We're we meant to learn it during the summer'                                                                                              

'Not really, I was so excited about Hogwarts and I did a bit of practising' answered Sirius carefully putting his wand back into his pocket.                                            

'Fat lot of trouble it got us into' said James darkly. Forgetting the tall boy's super strength and remembering the day Sirius turning a old witch's hair blue, she was so angry that she set her pet dog on them.                                                                           

'I said I was sorry, James' said Sirius trying to look sorry but the sparkle in his eyes had deceived him.              

'I too was excited when I got into Hogwarts, I thought I would never get into Hogwarts...' said the tall boy but he suddenly stopped realising what he had said and began to find outside the window interesting.                                                    

'Why did you think you wouldn't get into Hogwarts' asked the chubby boy now taking interest in the tall boy, who had gone pink in the ears.              

'Because...I...er...thought I might not be...er...magic enough' he said.     

'Me too' said the chubby boy. 'Anyway, anyone want a chocolate frog as he dung into his pockets'.                                                                                                     

The three boys stuck out their hand he gave them all one. The boys sat down and quietly eating their chocolate frogs.                                                                  

'So...' said James making a brave stab at the silience. 'So...'                             

'He has trouble stringing two words together sometimes' said Sirius nodding towards James.  Everyone except James laughed.                                                            

'For your information Sirius' said James darkly. 'I was gonna say..er...' 

'What James, what' said Sirius.                                                                         

A thought came to James and he was surprised it took him long to notice. He turned to towards the tall boy.                                                                                          

'I'm James Potter and that idiot is Sirius Black' said James pointing to Sirius. 'And you are'. 

'Remus Lupin' said Remus.                                                                               

'And what about you'.                                                                          

'Peter Pettrrigrew'.                                                                                                       

Just then the boys heard the whistle that meant the train was going to depart. James watched boys and girls going to Hogwarts hop of the train to give their parents a last hug and kiss goodbye. James parents had dropped him off early; they had to go to work early, the same for Sirius. James presumed it was the same for Remus and Peter.                                          

The scarlet Hogwarts Express soon departed. James watched as a Mother ran along with the train but when the train gained too much speed she fell back waving and crying and she was then blocked from view when the train turned a corner.                 

The boys started to talk, they talked and talked, they learned about one and another, well except from James and Sirius they've know each other since they were three. Soon the subject fell to houses.                                                             

'Gryffindor is the house I want to be in and every Potter has always gone into, Gryffindor' said James.                                                                           

'Same as for the Blacks' said Sirius.                                                                  

'Well most Lupins have always been in Ravenclaw but a few of my ancestors were in Gryffindor but that was like 100 years ago'. said Remus.                     

'Well...er...my ancestors were...er...in...er...Slytherin...' said Peter nervously. All boys stared because Slytherins had a bad reputation of dark wizards. 'But ever since they have ended up in Hufflepuff' he finished of quickly.                                            

Sirius kept on staring at Peter suspiciously. James noticed so he changed the subject wich he knew that Sirius won't stop talking about.                                        

'Which quitdittich team do you two support? asked James. And no sooner had the words left his mouth and Sirius suspicious face turned into a happy grin. He then began to go on and on about quitdittch, which games he has been to, the team he supported, his favourite quittditch player and so on.                                                                   

The countryside flashed past as the train proceeded towards North. James started to get bored of Sirius's argument against Remus why chudly cannons were the best team, so he quietly went to sleep leaving them to argue and Peter to watch.

Author: I am gonna write two more chapters and see if anybody likes it. If all goes well and you wonderful people out there keep reviewing I will write more chapters. Tell others about it too you never know if they might actually like it. Bye-bye for now.


	2. The Sorting

**The Marauders****I******

****

****

**Chapter 2- The Sorting**

James suddenly woke up, well not intentionally, but someone was shaking him roughly. 

'What, what...I'm...I'm...awake' said James sleepily.

'The train is gonna stop any minute and you haven't got your robes on' said Sirius nicely.

'Thanks, Sirius' said James but then stopped dead. The only time Sirius was nice, kind or helpful was when he was going to pull a prank. James watched Sirius very closely and when James was putting on his robes he did it very quickly to not miss anything. But Sirius just looked back at him with the usual his silly grin. Then James noticed Remus and Peter laughing silently. Either they had gone crazy or Sirius had performed his prank.

'What ever you have done Sirius change it back. I don't want to look like and idiot on my first day' said James dangerously.

'But James I haven't done anything' said Sirius his silly grin widening. 'The only thing that will make you look like an idiot is your messy blue...I mean black hair'

'I told you it sticks out like. I can't help it' said James flattening his messy jet-black hair. 

Soon the Hogwarts Express came to a halt and the four boys left their luggage as informed. When James walked out from the train he felt the cool breeze of September brush against his warm face. James then began to notice everyone was watching him some laughing, others smiling. Before James could do anything a new voice came above the ramble of the Hogwart students.

'Firs' years, firs' years over here'

James had quickly forgotten about Sirius and his prank, he was too busy staring at the owner of the voice.  The owner of the voice was a huge man. He was two times taller than an average man and five times wide. He had black hair and a black beard. His eyes were black, sort of beetle like.

The four boys and the first years made their way towards him. They followed the giant with other first years and he led to them towards piles of small boats waiting for them.

'No more' 4 to a boat' called the giant while taking a boat to himself.

Remus climbed into the nearest boat followed by Peter. James was about to follow but two other boys had climbed in after them. James then climbed into the next boat followed by Sirius. No one had joined them but James noticed people were staring at him. Ok thought James his jet-black hair was messy but he couldn't help it. 

Avoiding everyone else's gaze James looked at the water and saw a boy with blue eyes and round spectacles looking back with _blue hair.___

'Change it back' hissed James at Sirius.

'I thought they would bring out the colour of your eyes' said Sirius grinning.

'Change it back, NOW'

'But James it suites you'

James took out his wand out and pointed it at Sirius and stuck out three fingers. Sirius got the message and changed James's hair back to normal before James could count it down.

'Ok' boomed the giant.  'Everyon' their boat, FORWARD'.

The boats began to go forward. James was just looking around at the other first years when suddenly the boat shook violently.

'_Sirius, what the devil are you doing_' hisses James angrily.

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw' said Sirius. 'Is our Jamesie scared of the water'? He shook the boat again.

Sirius shook the boat again and again; the boat was coming close to topple over. Sirius finally stopped and James turned but then he wished he didn't because Sirius shook the boat again and this time the boat ended up in the water. James hit the cold water and it stung his warm face. James then opened his eyes, he could just make out Sirius under the water and he looked very pale. He then began to scramble for his wand in his robes, James turned to see what he was looking at. James turned around to see a big huge blur heading towards him at an alarming speed he couldn't make out what it was. He really didn't know what it was and he didn't want to know but one thing for sure was it was heading towards for all he could know it could be a sea monster heading to kill him. James quickly got out his wand and shot sparks at the monster, he didn't know any curses and the same for Sirius. After a while the monster backed off and sped off in the other direction, James turned to look at Sirius who was smiling but stopped. Oh no thought James the monster couldn't be back and just then it seized the collar of James robes and pulled him out from the water and into his boat. He turned to see the owner of the hand; it turned out to be the giant. James smiled but the giant did not return the smile back.

'He was only' trying to help'

'Who'

'The giant squid'

'You mean the monster'

He nodded and then stuck his enormous hand into the water to get Sirius. James watched the as the giant began to get Sirius who was putting up a fight. After five minutes the giant stuck his head into the water to show Sirius he wasn't a monster but Sirius just grabbed onto his beard and the giant in pain pulled him out with his long black beard. Once Sirius was in the boat with James they carried on the journey towards Hogwarts. He led them into a chamber where all the other first years was, that looked at James and Sirius as though they were going to take them to their death, but sighed in relief. James and Sirius made their way to Remus.

'Where did you guys go' he asked.

'You don't want to know' they replied.

'So did we miss anything' said James looking around at the nervous first years.

'Well you missed, Professor McGonacle's introduction'

'What did she say'?

'Well what the houses are and how you will be sleeping, eating and having classes with them. Triumphs will gain your house points and rule breaking will lose points from your house.

'So why is everyone so nervous'

'Well Professor McGonacle said we are going to get sorted in a minute but not how.

Just then a stern looking women walked in who had her hair done in a bun and wearing square spectacles.

'Make a line and follow me' she said.

The first years did what they were told and followed her. She led them to a big hall that had four long tables and one vertical at the front. Remus kept grabbing James and Sirius so they won't fall because they were very wet. 

James saw a few people look up and point. He too looked up and saw many candles floating but what inspired him was there was no ceiling just the cool night. If only the stars and the moon were out tonight it would be a wonderful view. The first years came to a halt. James looked around to see everyone staring at an old patched hat on a three-legged stool, so he too looked at hat. Just then a rip came and the hat had a mouth.

Welcome, welcome, to another year of hoggy boggy Hogwarts. Yes the very school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was once found by four great soereous who shared a hope, a dream, a daring plan to educate young witches and wizards. But now they are gone and left thy to sort new comers to the house they belong. Perhaps you belong in Gryffindor, the home of the brave and the bold. Or perhaps Ravenclaw, the home of the wise and smart but then it could be the Hufflepuff home of the patient, loyal and hard-workers. But last not least, Slytherin, home of the cunnings and power hungers. So try me on and I guarantee you, I won't be wrong.

Everyone burst into applause but the applause died down. Then Professor McGonagle began to unroll a parchment.

'I will call out your name, and you will try the hat on and you will go the house you are sorted to' she said. 'Abbot, Jane'

A rather tall girl with pigtails stepped out from the line and put the hat on. After moments it called out

Hufflepuff 

A long table nearby burst into applause and cheers. Jane removed the hat and walked over to the table that were welcoming her.

'Black, Sirius' 

Sirius stepped out of the line and walked stiffly towards the hat. James knew why, if he walked normally he would have slipped and looked like an idiot. He finally reached the hat and put it on and slid down his nervous face. After moments the hat called out Gryffindor. The table in the corner burst into an applause and cheers. Sirius got of the seat and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

'Bone, Kate'

Hufflepuff 

'Bruckbreed, Rose'

Gryffindor 

Proffer McComnagle moved on from Bs to Cs and Cs to Ds. Soon it came to Ls.

'Lupin, Remus'

Remus had seized up and stood there. James gave him nudge; he then began to walk towards the hat. He put it on and then

Gryffindor 

Remus quickly removed the hat and next to Sirius who was grinning. Malfoy was called and smirking he strode over to the hat and lifted it to his head. It barely had touched Malfoys head when the hat screamed Slytherin. Looking proud Malfoy joined the Slytherin table. James returned his gaze to Professor McGonocal who carried on calling out names. Then thoughts began in his head. Potters have always been in Gryffindor but what if all had changed like the Lupins starting as Gryffindors then changing to Ravenclaws what if it happened to him. He could just about imagine his father's heart broken and his mothers assuring him how it was ok to be a Potter who was in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw or worse Slytherin. Just then Peter was called. Peter had seized up. James noticing gave him a nudge. Peter stumbled out of the line and looked around. James looked at the nervous Peter; he was so nervous he was shaking a lot. Peter started to walk towards the sorting hat and he was nearly there then he stepped on the hem of his robes and fell flat on his face. A lot of people burst into laughter, Peter got to his feet blushing and put on the sorting hat. He wore the hat for about five minutes then it called out Gryffindor, the Gryffindors clapped. Peter who was sitting up straight and gripping the stool tightly loosened. James couldn't see his face but he was sure he was pleased. Peter removed the hat to reveal a big grin and he joined the Gryffindor table.

'Potter, James'

All went quiet and James walked towards the rough patched hat and put it on. It came down his face hiding the many staring eyes.

_'I don't know why you are putting me on' _said a voice in his ear. '_But then again you have doubt in your mind. Let me see, let me see, you are not patient and definitely lazy, so that rules you out from Hufflepuff.'_

'Like I wanted to be in there' said James in his head.

'_I can hear your thoughts you know' _said the hat '_anyway, back to the sorting, you're not wise but I see you have talent and a lot. So you could fit into Ravenclaw but what's this, oh my, dear me, I stand right as I was before you put me on'._

James was wondering what the hat had seen in his head but then he just realised the hat was going to sort him and he didn't know which house. Well he knew it wasn't Hufflepuff but it could be Ravenclaw or Gryffindor or Slytherin.

'Gryffindor' 

The shout of the hat and the applause from the Gryffindors bought James back to earth. He took the hat off and quickly made his way towards Sirius, Remus and Peter. He sat opposite Remus and next to Peter. James looked down at the golden plate in front of him; funny he thought all the nervousness made him hungry. James looked at the rest of the first years get sorted and his eyes moved on to the teacher table. They looked quiet bored, well after all they did have to witness this every year.

Soon the sorting came to an end and Professor Mcgonacal had taken the three-legged stool with the hat.

The headmaster Dumbledore, known to be one of the greatest wizard in the world and his victory over the dark lord Grindawald, rose to his feet. Eyes twinkling, he looked around.

'Welcome to another year of Hogwarts' he called. 'And let the feast begin'

The golden plates in front of James filled with food. He, Sirius, Remus and Peter began to wolf down the food. They ate and ate, hardly talking or listening to any conversation. By the time all the food disappeared from the golden plate, James was hunger and thirst was gone. Dumbledore rose to his feet again.

'So eager you all are to get your sleep and so you can be ready and alert for your classes tomorrow but let me just give out a few notice. A Whopping Willow has been planted in the Hogwarts ground and I wouldn't approach it unless you would like a good whopping.

 A few people laughed, James was one of them.

'I wonder why they planted a Whopping Willow' said Sirius. 'I mean what's the point.

James noticed Sirius looking at him for an answer. James shrugged back. James was about to turn his gaze back to Dumbledore, but suddenly he just noticed Remus. The way he was looking at Dumbledore was like with pure real respect. Soon James returned his gaze to Dumbledore. 

'All third years and above are permitted to go to Hogsmeade' continued Dumbledore. 'The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all pupils unless accompanied by a teacher. I am sorry to say our caretaker Ogg has retired, but let me introduce you to our new caretaker Argus Filch.' 

There was a polite applause for Filch who returned it with a scowl.

'That's all for now off to bed, come on chop chop'. 

Either it was the food or James was very tired today but he felt sleepy again. He followed the prefect calling to them and who led them to their dorms. Sirius, Remus and Peter each seized a bed leaving James a long journey towards the one in the corner.  

 Authors note: Sorry I took long but I had some work to do. Oh yes I couldn't really think of a good song. And please, please, please, review.              

 _            _


End file.
